Espada Gathering: Desire, Power and Complexities!
The sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo were particularly filled today. As the bright shine of the day, the wind picked up till it was a gale shooting about in the Hollow realm. Hiding scattered about in the crevasses, towers, and any other hole around, pitiful Hollow roamed the land searching to get buy, day by day. Walking along, Nèi forged a wiry grin, "I was once those stupid monstrosities. Now I am me!" he declared triumphantly, swifly shifting his gaze from the adjuchas that found comfort behind a red pillar, to the sky above. As it was, the fake sky loomed over Hueco Mundo with simple wispy masses of white that drifted lazily about. Sighing heavily, Nèi's body lugged itself onward as the new Tenth Espada became terribly lazily as his days continued. It had been about fifteen months since he was declared the Tenth Espada, and now, he had already become bored with this. No excitement, no entertainment. Silence. The wispy wheting wind kissed the fresh chest of Nèi who had previously traversed nearly ten miles away from Las Noches, or atleast what appeared to be ten miles. Time, distance all was irrelevantin Hueco Mundo, then again, many things were irrelevant to Nèi at this point. His decision was his own, and time wouldn't allow his true dreams to come to frution without extensive planning, thus he prepared some temporary fun. Lifting his finger, he motioned it downward quickly which consequently tore a gaping black hole through the air. Slightly above the ground, Nèi looked into the hole and cocked a little smug half-smile. Yet, before he could fully make his way to the desired location, he looked behind him. "Damn you. You a real sneaky bitch ain't 'cha. Well the least you could do is let me know your following me eh? Hopefully, you won't kill me." "Kill you? Nah. That's no fun. I wanted to see what little NeNe was up to." Ruiko said as she smiled devilishly, flipping her long black hair in the process. "Its no fun being locked away, she won't touch me the way I enjoy anymore. I want some more fun in my life and watching you explore just seemed like a good time. Don't worry, I'll be like a mouse and you won't even know I'm here. Just go on about your business." "Tch." he repeated in a monotonic tone, before turning his gaze back to the garganta before him. "I was just going to the World of the Living 'cause we all no they ain't no fun in being here all da' time. Come on, were going on a date to the Living World." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Formulating a plan, Nèi thought about showing up in the middle of Japan and juck wrecking the whole place, but more then not a Shinigami would eventually appear. Yet, as luck would have it the 0 Espada was standing right beside him; a fearful testament, as there in the feminine form before him stood the strongest Espada. With a gruff exterior, the garganta layed agape as Nèi contemplated squandeling in the Human World. A perfect chance to do so, attacking the Humans would be an interesting turn of events that the Shinigami would be imperceptible to stop; a fun evening for the Tenth Espada it would be. "Well, hottie Espada, ya' coming or are ya' gonna side with Ms. Harribel and follow her around like a stooge all day". Meanwhile, as Nèi spoke, staring dumbfoundedly Hinata heard the words coming from the throat of the Decima Espada. "How dare you challenge Miss Crozzeria in such a way. Speak to her like that again and I swear to you I'll cut yer damn tongue out!" she roared, appearing from the sand that once blanketed her, concealing her being. She had solemnly followed Ruiko as her intense love for the latter was only growing as her time as her Fracción continued. As her howls ensued, she spat at the Tenth Espada with great anger and as she did so, tension rose in the air following the ascension of her spiritual energy. Evidently, she was angered by the Decima's words and wouldn't stop until he was put to rest. Her love for Ruiko blinding her from the fact that her power was worlds apart from the Espada around her. "Speaking of stooges." Nèi murmered, with a blank gaze and impressionable cold tone. He sighed. "Don't 'cha got some ass to be kissing ya' weak Fracción. The big bad Espada are talking, so go whine somewhere else fa' I kills ya'." This time around, his being appeared as a towering figure and his eyes jolted forth as he frightened Hinata from the inside, although externally she put on a brave front. As the two stood in front of each other, he teased her; placing his palm on her head at patting it roughly he gazed into her angered eyes with a motionless stare. His eyes flickered back in forth as he looked up and down her smooth skinned body and closely stared at her feminine compliments. Clearly, Hinata and Nèi had met many times in the past months, and maybe, there one-sided rivalry would come to an end. "If you didn't have such a big mouth, Hinata" he said soothingly with a seemingly passionate tone. Brushing passed her, she left her stiff and unmoving as Nèi spoke to Ruiko once again. "Well, looks like two stunning women will be accompanying me to the World of the Living." Fluttering about, the wind picked up and carried the sand through the vicinity. Patting Hinata's hair, Ruiko kissed her on the cheek. "Now now. Don't let the big muscle head scare you. Once you come into your own, I'm sure you'll be more than enough for anyone." The last of her words were accompanied by a giggle. Sighing, Ruiko look at her male companion as she grabbed Hinato's chest causing the young fraccion to blush. "Date? You're lightyears away from even being CLOSE to my league. Don't even think about it you creepy little freak." Ruiko managed to get out all her thoughts while maintaining a smile as she began walking forward toward the Garganta, still holding Hinata's chest and pushing the fraccion forward as well, right past 'NeNe'. Turning to look back at him, she smiled childishly, "You coming?" "Say what you want women" he murmered, following a drawn out sigh."By the way, thats my garganta you two." He said angrily, shifting his body position to Ruiko. Jotting beside them, he tightened his fist, "havoc. The entire Human World'll be a playtoy to me." Thinking, Nèi observed Hinata, "doubt I could use her for my own motives. She's so obedient to that damn bitch. Jeez.."'' '' Following steadfast, he wasted no time to enter the agape portal. With a sneer, he licked his lips mirthfully before a veil of silence casted over the vicinity. Feeling bloodlust anew, he felt empowered as he pondered on the grief stricken faces of the bloody humans running around like a headless chicken. His mind wandered. Standing independently on a blood filled field, he looked onward toward the Espada standing before him, each one of them ready to fight..and die. Waves of rain pummel the open rock field before above them, the presence of the Gotei 13 becomes evident. The presence of the Espada caused the Shinigami writhing back in a fearful motion, before suffussing a facade. In a flash, there existences flashed away, all coming to an end. Gory dismembered limbs scattered about are all that remains from the slaughter. All thats left were the Espada. The Tenth chuckled giddily, before closing the portal behind them. Meanwhile, still with a blush stricken face, Hinata stood directly at Ruiko's side and followed her wholly, devoid of independent judgement.